For You
by aihyugachan
Summary: Bagaimana jika shiho dan shinichi adalah teman masa kecil yang terlupakan? Shinichi mengungkapakan perasaannya pada shiho,dan tidak pernah dijawab Lalu,bagaimana kalau ran yang naksir sama shinichi,bertemu dengan Shiho? /OOC,OOT,DMBL.


For You

Chara from Aoyama Gosho

Pairing :

Miyano Shiho x Kudou Shinichi

Warning :

OOC,OOT,Typo,AR,AT,Gaje,Abal,Ide Pasaran,Beta Fic,Beta Reader,Aneh,EYD,kata gak baku

Catatan :

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita author lain...

 **Don't Like?Don't Read!**

 **A/N:**

 **Disini Shiho lebih duluan mengenal shinichi daripada ran,dan disini duluan Sahabatan dengan Shiho dan Akemi lebih dulu,sebelum dengan ran & sonoko**

 **Sumarry:**

 **Hari itu,kudo-kun meninggalkanku.**

 **Yah...untuk selama lamanya,mungkin aku hanya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya beberapa tahun lagi.**

 **Dan sejak saat itu aku membencinya...**

 **Dia cinta pertamaku dan dia,iya...dia.**

 **Gadis yang kuat tapi cengeng,seorang karateka,manis,lembut tapi tegas**

 **Mouri Ran.**

.

.

.

 **Shiho's POV**

Bagaimana ya...

Keadaan kudo-kun sekarang?

Aku rindu padanya...

Tapi...

Kalau dia sudah punya orang lain yang disukainya...

Dan itu bukan aku...

Bagaimana?

Huufftt...

 _FlashBack_

" _jadi...ini anakmu ya yukiko?"Tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang dimaksud_

" _ya elena-chan...tampan kann?"jawab perempuan berambut senada dengan perempuan yang didepannya dengan nada bangga_

" _ya...sayangnya dia tidak mirip denganmu"ujar perempuan didepannya dengan nada menyindir,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Miyano Elena_

" _oi!oi!"gerutu perempuan didepan Elena itu dengan kesal,Kudou Yukiko_

" _oh iya,Elena...mana kedua anakmu yang dulu pernah kudatangi ke rumahmu itu..."Tanya yukiko pada tetangganya dulu itu_

" _oh...mereka?mereka ada di taman beika"jawab Elena_

" _ngg...begitu ya..."ucap yukiko kecewa berat_

" _gomenne...tapi,kamu bisa kok ketemu sama mereka"kata Elena merasa tidak enak hati dengan yukiko yang kecewa berat_

" _ehh...gimana? gimana?"Tanya yukiko berbinar binar_

" _kan kamu bisa datang ke taman beika,dan cari dua perempuan yang memakai pin bersimbol bintang"jawab Elena sambil tersenyum tipis_

" _oh iya ya!ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya!"pamit yukiko_

" _ayo!shin-chan!"ajak yukiko pada anak semata wayangnya itu_

" _tunggu!"panggil Elena_

 _Tapi sudah terlambat,yukiko sudah ngacir pergi ke taman beika_

" _jadi...hanya karena itu...dia datang ke sini,huh?"gerutu Elena pelan_

" _kyyaa!shiho-chan?akemi-chan?benarkah kalian ini?!"jerit yukiko bak orang kesetanan#plakk_

" _yukiko nee-san?"Tanya akemi tidak yakin_

" _Hisashiburidesu yo ne?"sapa yukiko,sedangkan shinichi yang notabene anaknya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ibunya itu_

" _emm!"angguk akemi_

" _siapa dia,nee-chan?"Tanya shiho berbisik_

" _ohh...nee-san ini? Dia duluuu sekali pernah nengok kamu 2 hari setelah kamu lahir"jawab akemi riang,shiho hanya ber-oh ria_

" _akemi-chan,shiho-chan...ini Kudou Shinichi-Kun,dia anak nee-san"kata yukiko memperkenalkan anaknya,shinichi_

" _hai,aku Miyano Akemi!"sapa akemi,dan shinichi hanya mengangguk_

" _aku Miyano Shiho"sapa shiho datar,dan membuat shinichi tertawa hambar_

" _apa yang lucu?"Tanya shiho datar sambil men-deathglare shinichi,shinichi hanya memerah malu_

 _Sejak saat itu,shiho shinichi dan akemi selalu bersama,_

 _Hingga pada suatu hari..._

 _Gerbang Stasiun Beika Cho_

" _gyyaa...menyenangkan sekali hari ini"ujar akemi riang_

" _oh iya,shiho-chan tadi kamu liat rekaman dari organisasi?"Tanya akemi berbisik_

" _tadi kalau gak salah aku liat di bangku taman kota fukuoka yang tadi kita datangi"jawab shiho tenang_

" _ah!shimatta!"keluh akemi "shinichi-kun,shiho-chan...aku pergi dulu ya!nanti aku balik lagi kok!"pamit akemi_

" _huh?"gumam shinichi bingung_

" _kudo"panggil shiho dingin_

" _a-ah...n-na-nani?"Tanya shinichi gugup_

' _ahh...kuso!akukan malu berat kalau hanya berdua dengan shiho!'batin shinichi kesal+malu_

" _dalam 10 menit kedepan,aku dan akemi akan dijemput oleh orang tuaku untuk pindah ke luar negeri"ujar shiho dingin_

" _karena kemarin nee-chan sudah ngasih hadiah perlengkapan sepak bola padamu,apa ada sesuatu yang kau mau minta?"Tanya shiho tenang_

" _a-ak-aku...h-ha-hany-hanya...i-ing-ingin...m-me-meng-mengatakan...i-ini"ucap shinichi gugup+memerah malu_

" _mengatakan apa?"Tanya shiho datar_

" _Aku suka kamu!Shiho-chan!"ujar shinichi sekuat tenaga,oh iya...jangan tanyakan muka memerah plus plus plus shinichi,shiho hanya memerah menahan malu mendengar pernyataan cinta shinichi yang tiba tiba_

" _a-ak-aku..."_

 _Belum shiho menjawab,suara bel mobil mengganggu mereka_

 _BIPP BIPP_

" _shiho!"panggil Elena dari mobilnya_

" _g-gomen aku ingin sekali menjawab pernyataanmu,tapi...aku harus pergi"pamit shiho buru buru pada shinichi,dan berlari kecil ke mobilnya_

" _ahh.."keluh shinichi,dan perempuan berambut hitam di belakangnya tertawa kecil_

" _ah...shinichi-kun,maafkan keluargaku yang menculik shiho di peristiwa pentingmu ya?"ucap akemi agak menyindir shinichi,akemi sebenarnya dari tadi tidak jadi ke fukuoka karena dia sadar,dalam 10 menit,dia dan keluarga miyano akan pergi ke markas besar organisasi,dan...saat dia kembali,dia mendengar pernyataan tulus cinta shinichi pada adiknya,dia tidak mau mengganggu,tapi sepertinya ada dua lawan jenis mengganggu adiknya dan sahabat yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu._

' _oi,oi,kenapa kau tidak membantuku sih'batin shinichi kesal_

 _End FlashBack_

Kyaahh...mengingat itu membuatku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya saat itu...

SMA Teitan

Kelas 2-2

"shinichi,nanti aku dan sonoko boleh bantu kamu membersihkan perpustakaan beserta album foto lamamu?"Tanya ran,teman masa kecil setelah shiho dan akemi

"tentu saja boleh"jawab shinichi riang

"hee...kalian mau berbuat apa disana,huhh?"goda sonoko,teman masa kecil ran

"b-baka!aku tidak akan ngapa ngapain kok disana!lagipula ka nada kau,sonoko!"ucap ran memerah

"hee...hontou ka?"Tanya sonoko,masih menggoda ran

"mochirou!"jawab ran masih dengan muka memerah

"ck"Decak shinichi kesal,ran dan sonoko hanya kaget mendengar decakan kesal dari shinichi itu

"kalian mirip dengan dua orang perempuan teman masa kecilku dulu,meski agak berbeda"ujar shinichi,mengerti apa maksud kedua teman masa kecilnya keduanya itu

"m-mas-masa kecil?"gumam ran kaget

"demo...ne..kita berdua kan satu satunya teman masa kecilmu!"protes sonoko

"sebelum aku mengenal kalian,baka"ucap shinichi santai,sambil berjalan melewati mereka,dan mereka hanya terkaget kaget

"oi,katanya mau pergi ke rumahku?"Tanya shinichi santai

"eh...i-iya"jawab sonoko dan ran gugup

"sebelum mengenal kita?"gumam ran kaget

"heee...kamu cemburu ya?"goda sonoko tak peduli dengan suasana barusan,dan dijawab ceramahan gratis dari ran

Ran'S POV

Ukh,apa tadi itu...

Aku bukan sahabat terbaiknya gitu maksudnya?

Menyebalkan!

"kudo!"panggil sonoko

Aku hanya mengerling cantik ke _shinichi-ku_ ,meski aku tau shinichi akan terpesona melihat kerlingan maniskyuu...kyaa!#ckmanisdarimanabaka

Eh?

Foto apa ini?

Aku menatap foto yang sepertinya selalu dielus elus shinichi _-ku_

Didalam foto itu terdapat 3 orang anak kecil yang dimulai dari sebelah kanan,ada perempuan berambut hitam panjang agak ikal yang berumur sekitar 10 tahunan sedang menyengir sambil ber- _peace_ ,disebelahnya ada laki laki berumur 8 tahunan yang mirip shinichi kecil _-ku_ ,tubuhnya agak membungkuk karena mau mengambil bolanya yang jatuh ke tanah,tapi mukanya seperti kesal pada perempuan berambut coklat kemerah merahan pendek yang seumuran dengannya disebelahnya karena perempuan itu menganggap punggung lelaki itu sebuah meja,pose perempuan itu hanya tersenyum tipis tapi kelihatan sangat anggun.

"shinichi"panggilku lirih

"apa?"Tanya shinichi datar

"foto siapa ini?"tanyaku balik,sambil menunjukkan foto yang tadiku lihat

GLEK

Kulihat,shinichi sangat shock melihat foto yang kutunjukkan

"mereka..."

Shinichi memengal kata katanya

"seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku"

Lanjut shinichi _-ku_ sambil tersenyum miris

Mind To RnR?

.

.

.

 **Gyaaa...akhirnya selesai juga,ini fanfict pertamaku di FFN sekaligus di fandom Detective Conan,jadi...maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan yaakkk?hehe...**

 **Ini topik obrolan untuk chapter Depan!**

" **Hai,Aku Miyano Shiho"**

" **SHIHO?!"**

" **Ohaiyo!"**

" **Shinichi cuman punyaku Miyano!"**

" **karena ku bukan siapa siapanya,Mouri-san"**

" **Shinichi,apakah kau mencintai Miyano-san?"**

" **Ku sadar ku bukan siapa siapanya,Ran"**

" **aku suka kamu,Shinichi"**

" **aku tidak mencintaimu,Shiho"**

" **karena ku bukan milikmu,Kudo"**


End file.
